Mistletoe
by cait-shelter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Lucy's drenched in Beer and Natsu's walking her home, what could happen?


✖ Mistletoe ✖

It was Christmas eve in magnolia.

Lucy sat at the bar, sipping a cool lemonade, while Mirajane polished off some cups.

"Mira?" Lucy yawned, leaning back on her chair, her arms in the air as she arched her back, stretching.

"Yes?" Mira answered, replacing Lucy's empty cup with another full glass of lemonade, freshly squeezed.

"Have you ever been kissed under mistletoe?" Lucy asked, resting her head on her arm.

"Of course I have!" Mirajane giggled, her eyes bright.

"Well, of course, you used to be a model and you're so pretty and nice.." Lucy sighed, stirring her lemonade with her straw.

"You seem glum" Mira pointed out, her voice sounding a little worried.

"mmm... It's just Aquarius got me thinking.." Lucy sighed.

"I thought you were used to ignoring her" Mira replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well this time my brain was sort of alert or whatever.." Lucy answered, poking her tongue out.

"Well Lucy, have you ever actually had a boyfriend..?" Mira asked, tilting her head slightly, her shining silver hair falling over her shoulders.

"Uhhh... No..." Lucy pouted, creasing her face up.

"Well you've got a few options, don't ya?" Mira winked.

Lucy turned in her stool, only to see Alzack and Bisca sitting in a far corner, both whispering into each others ear, getting closer and closer.

"They've been getting way too close tonight" Lucy mumbled.

"Oh come on, everybody know it was coming" Mira giggled.

"But anyways, what do you mean options?" Lucy asked, turning back around.

Mira tilted her head and flicked her eyes to where two boys were wrestling it out, to what seemed like the death, but definitely wouldn't be, it was just their daily routine.

Lucy followed her gaze, seeing Gray, a well-built seventeen year old, with dark blue-black hair, and as usual, half-naked.

Next to him was Natsu, also a well-built seventeen year old, with scruffy pink hair, with a black and white vest exposing his chest, with puffy white pants and black shoes, a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

Both of them were leaning hard against each other, Natsu surrounded in fire, while Gray was shrouded in a icey-cold mist.  
>Lucy's heart skipped a few beats.<p>

She still had a crush on the scruffy pink-haired boy, Natsu.

"I've already picked" Lucy grinned, winking at Mira.

Mira just smiled sweetly and went into the storeroom.

Lucy gazed up at the ceiling, daydreaming a little about when she had first met Natsu.

Her daydreaming was stopped abruptly as a blue cat with wings slammed into Lucys face.

The chair stumbled a bit, before falling side-ways into Cana, her barrel off beer falling out of her grip, smashing into pieces below, beer spilling fast out of it.

Lucy, Happy and Cana all fell onto the ground, sprawling out , dazed.

"Idiot cat!" Cana hissed, of course, she was drunk already.

As she tried to stand up, she slipped on the beer, tumbling back on the ground.

Lucy crawled away on her hands and knees, not wanting to be caught in Cana's drunken rampage.

She wasn't watching where she was going, before bumping into something.

Her gaze flicked up only to see Natsu staring down at her.

He grinned and offered his hand out.

Lucy blushed a little, before grabbing it, Natsu automatically pulling hard on her arm.

Lucy stood, drenched in beer and lemonade, with a few feathers from Happys wings stuck to her clothes.

"Haha, you look gross!" Natsu teased.

Lucy growled, her eyes blazing, her face going a deep red.

"Alright, Alright! I was just kidding, come on, I'll bring ya home" Natsu grinned, turning out the door, Pulling Lucy along behind him.

Lucy slumped along behind him, the smell of beer was drowning her slowly.

Natsu stopped and looked up.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to above the both.

Lucys gaze followed Natus arm.

She gazed up at the little sprig of Mistletoe hanging above them, fluttering about in the winter breeze.  
>"Mistletoe" Lucy replied, mindlessly.<p>

"Doesn't that mean something? I swear Lisanna told me 'bout it once.." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy's eyes widened a little, she straightened up a little.

"It means you have to kiss whoever you're under it with.." Lucy whispered, staring down at her feet.

"Really?" Natsu gave her a mischievous smirk and moved one of his hands to her chin.

Lucy jumped back a little in surprise but couldn't get very far as she felt one of his muscular arms wrap around her waist.

Before she could do anything more, he leaned in closer to her and brought her face closer to his as well, shutting his eyes as he moved forth.

Lucy blushed a deep red and desperately shut her own eyes in response, waiting for the feeling she knew was coming. Then, she felt it. Natsu's soft, warm lips against her own and sparking a fiery tingle in her whole body.

It warmed her up from the inside even as they stood in the chilly, outdoor, winter air.

They stood there, locked in a passionate kiss for what seemed like forever to Lucy.

She felt her cheeks red hot but did not care much for it. She moved her arms to his bare chest and pressed them against him, allowing them to bunch up like that as he pulled her closer and slowly moved a hand to her hair, running his fingers through it ever so slowly as they kissed.

Lucy felt the warmth of his body against hers and had to try hard not to collapse right there and then since the scent of beer had left her quite intoxicated already; it was far too strong and everything seemed like a blur of twinkling lights in the evening sky.

Finally, Natsu pulled away from her, his black eyes flickering open and looking over at her with a small smile.

He waited for Lucy to come to her senses before he did anything more,grinning wider when his gaze met hers.

"Come on, Lucy!" He laughed as he grabbed her hands and trudged through the snow, pulling her along with him as they made their way to her apartment.

**~*o*~**

**Hehe, The Whole Kiss Bit Was Edited By A Friend, She made it more interesting/passionate.**

**Natsu x Lucy, My Top Fairy Tail OTP 3**

**Hehe, Can't wait for 2012's FT Movie! Hopefully NaLu moments will be all over it owo**


End file.
